The invention relates generally to welding and plasma cutting torches and, more particularly, to devices and methods for providing information on a torch.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly prevalent in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure that the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to enable a welding wire to reach a welding torch. The wire is continuously fed during welding to provide filler metal. A power source ensures that arc heating is available to melt the filler metal and the underlying base metal.
In applications using a torch, a power supply or another device may provide information corresponding to operation of the torch to an operator. For example, in welding applications, a power supply may display information on a display of the power supply. The displayed information may relate to power levels, component configurations, pressures, temperatures, and so forth. Unfortunately, in such applications, an operator may be physically located remote from the power supply and, therefore, may not have access to the information provided. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for methods and devices that provide an operator with information from a power supply or another device while the operator is at a location remote from the device.